Evil Awakes
by Midrash
Summary: Something is not right with John's niece...


I am basing my characters and my short story on the Film Constantine (2005)… So, bear with me and I hope you enjoy it.

EVIL AWAKES

"Mommy, I am hungry!" A weary brunette in her mid-thirties almost drop her cellphone. She didn't know if her daughter, or the thing that was possessing her, knew that she had been trying to call her cousin John for the tenth time. She managed to get a few minutes for herself in the kitchen and left her daughter in the dining room while she cooked her a special dinner that consisted of crispy chicken and fried fries. Normally, she would give her daughter something more nutritious, but she wasn't on her right mind at the moment. "Maybe I should try calling John's apprentice… Chas was it?" The woman thought desperate.

"Mommmmyyyyyyyy!" The child almost sang from the dining table. "If you keep calling uncle John, I might have to get rid of you… Remember our arrangement, Sarah!"

Sarah froze on the spot. "I should have listen to John." She thought horrified. Several years back she cut any ties she had with her cousin John Constantine when she realized he was a bad influence for her daughter with all his weird demon possession business and stuff; but right now, she wasn't so sure it had been a good choice. "I am finishing cooking for you Maya dear; give me a few minutes, it's almost ready!"

"Okayyyyyyyyy… Mommy!" Maya sang merrily.

She marked her cousin's apprentice and got him in line immediately. "Am I talking with Chas Kramer?" Sarah whispered stirring the fried fries on the pan. "Yes, who is talking?"

"Are you John Constantine's apprentice?"

"… Yeah… Yeah… I am?... Of course, I am. How can I help you, ma'am?"

"Please, tell John that his cousin Sarah need his help… It's urgent… It's about Maya. Please tell him I really need him." She began putting the already cooked food on a plate for her daughter Maya.

"Mommyyyyy! Why are you taking so long?" Sarah closed her phone without hearing Chas reply and ran through the kitchen getting Maya's juice, fork, knife and food plate. "Here honey…" Sarah put everything before the child and went to sat at Maya's side trying to calm her nerves all the while.

"I told you not to call him…"

"I haven't call anyone, sweetheart…" Sarah stammered too fast.

"YOU LIAR!" Maya viciously barked at her mother, showing a demonic face within her features for the first time. It only last a few seconds though, but it was enough for Sarah to sprint out oh her seat landing on her butt.

Maya stood besides her seat looking at her mom with an homicidal glint and Sarah immediately started crawling backwards out of the dining room. Small hands grabbed the knife with an inhuman speed, invade her space and cut her mom's throat wide open letting her body crash on the floor. The creature smiled clearly entertained at Sarah's failed attempts to hold and press the wound; Terror and panic thwarted her survival chances as she choked with her own blood… What a shame. A cellphone rang from her mother's waist pocket and Maya retrieve it diligently. The creature didn't need to see the ID Caller to know who it was.

"Hello, John…" Maya walked with confident strides around the dining room and sat in the seat where the remains of her dinner lay. "You might not remember me, but I remember you very well…"

"…Maya?" The distinctive baritone voice of the infamous John Constantine reached Maya's ears. A dark smile adorned her childlike face at his confused tone. Who would have thought a dark creature such as itself could have startle the seasoned supernatural detective in such a way.

"Oh, right…" Her dark and sinister tone change instantly into a light childlike voice. "Hi, uncle John!" She grabbed a piece of crispy chicken with her fork and munched it with gusto.

"…Maya, where is your mom?"

"Well... I told her I was willing to keep her alive if she didn't call you." Girly giggles followed the statement. "…I am a good girl after all."

"...Who are you and where is Sarah!" Constantine shouted from the other side of the phone; anger and desperation evident in his voice.

"It´s too late John, I already cut her throat open…" Maya moved her upper body sideways from her seat to look over her drowning mother, blood still spilling all over the floor. "She is not going to last…" The dark creature possessing his little and innocent niece gleefully mock.


End file.
